The Woman in White
by ClockworkCaptain
Summary: Iroh and Korra have known each other for a long time, even longer then they thought. After harmonic convergence the shadows of the past are starting to haunt the General but like most things concerning the Avatar there is more then one problem that needs to be solved. Can they sort it all out or will history repeated itself again?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Just a fair warning this story starts out kind of creepy which is not how I intend the whole story but its just how I got the ball rolling.

The Woman in White

Chapter 1

Nightmares

General Iroh tossed and turned in his sleep. He had every right to be troubled, four extremely dangerous convicts had just escaped and were probably targeting the Avatar and he was unable to help said avatar with civil war between the water tribes or the chaos of Harmonic Convergence. His guilt about the event seemed to cripple the prince of any action to contact Korra. Strangely, it was not these events that were causing him to toss and turn in his bed. Rather a dream that refused to leave him and filled the prince with terror night after night. It was always the same never changing in detail always the same dream.

He was standing at the front of a large hall dressed in his princely garb waiting for his bride to walk down the isle. He wasn't sure who he was about to marry but he knew he loved her. _In dreams after all you really don't ask questions._ Everyone he had ever met seemed to be there. They were all looking towards the doors waiting for them to open. Then after what seemed forever a guard rushed in painting and claiming that the bride had disappeared. Iroh darted past the guard to find her. Past the doors whole palace was empty. Every room, every hall way was empty, empty of both people and decoration. The palace was suddenly a maze of red hallways. He wondered the maze till he came upon the palace garden.

Sitting by the edge of the pond by a large oak was a woman in a red dress and a white vale. Her face obscured by the latter. He rushed over to her and looked in horror as he realized once again that the red dress had originally been white. The woman fell back and He caught her. The vale fell from her face. Usually he woke before he saw her face but this time he lingered long enough to see a mocha skinned woman with half open blue eyes that had become almost frosted over in appearance.

Then he was awake. Sitting up in his bed shaking and sweating, Iroh could still see the woman's face clearly in his mind's eye. Iroh whipped the sweat from his forehead and tried to recall when and if he had seen that face before. No one readily came to mind. Iroh shook himself. Why was he having these dreams? Did they have any connection to the events of Harmonic Convergence other then their timing? Was he being warned of something to come? The fact he didn't have an answer to any of these questions frustrated him. Iroh's eyes shot open. Maybe it was connected to the harmonic convergence and the spirits now interacting with the world. He stood up and started to pace the room. He needed the dreams to stop, maybe he should try to visit the Avatar, she might be able to help get to the bottom of this. After all she was the bridge between the two worlds. He paused going after her just for some bad dreams seemed childish especially with Zaheer and his team out there looking for her. He sat back down on the bed and cradled his head in his hands. Going to the Avatar would make him seem like a spoiled prince and not the strong general he had to be.

He looked up and saw the woman standing in the middle of the room wearing all white. He watched her in silence, as the figure tilled its head to one side and to his horror the head kept rolling until it was wrapped completely in the vale and on the floor. The body was still standing but the dress was now turning red. Every thing then melted into the floor that rippled like water.

Iroh was unable to scream or utter a sound of any kind. He just stood up and walked threw his ship quite aware of how awake he actually was. The Captain looked at him strangely as he entered the bridge (no doubt because he was standing in his pajamas).

"Sir?" The Captain asked.

Iroh did his best to keep his voice calm and understandable. "Captain, I need to inform you that I cannot preform my duties at the current moment as a headless woman just melted into my bedroom floor. I need you to send word to the president that I am taking a leave of duty and please send a message to Tenzin that I need to meet with him as soon as possible."

The Captain gave a slow nod while Iroh turned to go back to his room.

Tenzin looked at the message he had just read trying to make sense of it. Bumi eyed him suspiciously.

"So?" Bumi asked at last. "What does my former student have to say to you little brother?"

Tenzin ignored the implied hostility. "He says or at least the captain of his ship says that he is having horrifying visions of headless women melting in to floors. He, that is General Iroh, is requesting to meet with me. The captain also says that the General hasn't seemed to sleep since Harmonic Convergence." Tenzin put the message down. "Does this sound anything like the man you took in as your protégé?"

Bumi shock his head. "No, the prince always had a level head. It takes a lot to shake him. I think you should meet with him. If there's anyone who can put a person to sleep its you."

Korra was breathing heavy trying to understand what she had just seen. A man face covered by a helmet had just burst into flames in front of her with out warning. The worst part being that Mako and Bolin had been standing right next to her and claimed to have seen nothing. She didn't know what just happened but she really hoped to figure it out before it happened again.

A/N

So what did you think? I'm new to writing Korra fan fiction and would really like some input on how it sounds and weather I spelled all the names right. Also this story is set to take place during the 3rd season I'm just not sure when it's going to diverge from the cannon story thought it will probably do that very soon. I just want to see the next episode (No. 57) before writing too much with Korra's part in which will be larger in the next installments. Thank you in advance to any reviews also I think this is going to be the scariest chapter so I'll hold off on the Horror classification until the story proves to be more horror related then expected.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Ok so I am writing this chapter before the next episode comes out but I don't think it will drift from cannon all that much. Please read and review and as always I hope you enjoy.

Oh also there will be apart where Korra and Iroh are speaking in two differnet places but it will switch back and forth between the two there won't be any lines to divide sections as you'll see.

The Woman in White

Chapter 2

A tale of Water and Fire

It was all most too dark to see when team Avatar stopped to rest after tracking the Red Lotus all day. Korra was exhausted from the trek but the days journey had kept her mind off of the vision she had had two days ago. It did not take too long for the group to be huddled around a raging campfire. Bolin stretched and smiled.

"Man this must be just like what the prior Avatar and his team did. Under the stars, out in the open, a fire! It's just like their journeys! Hey I have an idea we should tell ghost stories!"

Asami frowned. "I don't remember ghost stories being apart of Avatar Aang's journey."

Bolin crossed his arms, "Well they might have not but it's like the perfect night for one and besides it will get our minds off of the long, fruitless day we had tracking Zaheer and co."

Mako rolled his eyes. "We better indulge him or tomorrow he'll be pouty."

"I will not be pouty!" Bolin yelled before starting to pout.

Korra smiled, "I think a bit of distraction would be good for us. Who's going to start off?"

Mako raised a hand and began a less then original scary story that involved a man with a hook and a full moon. Asami's story didn't seem to be all that scary either. Bolin well Bolin's story was what one expected Bolin's ghost story.

"And all that was left was a lamer in a small clown hat." Bolin said finishing his story to a less then riveted audience.

Asami leaned back. "That story was uh nice."

Mako patted his brother on the back. "Well it was scarier then the story about the thirty foot tall fire ferret."

Korra chucked remembering that particular story. "Ok guys I have a good story for you. It's an old water tribe legend that Kattara told me when I was little scared me silly for a week.-

Iroh was still a little shaken by his dreams but since he had reached the Air Temple with Tenzen they had stopped for the moment. Iroh however, was still wary that they might return the next time he slept. It was night and He, Tenzen, Boomy and many of the older new Air Benders were sitting around talking. Some how they had stumbled upon different legends. One of the Air benders asked Tenzen if there were any scary Air Bender Legends to which Tenzen confessed that he didn't really remember any scary stories.

Iroh smirked even though some of the others looked a little let down. "look on the bright side at least you don't have any stories that will keep you up at night like the fire nation. One of the oldest stories in the fire nation can been terrifying if told right."

Boomy slapped the prince on the back. "Well then why don't you enlighten us General, tell us this scary Fire Nation story of which you speak."

Iroh took a deep breath, "Fine, keep in mind this is a very old story so many of the details have been forgotten over time but the bare bones of the story-"

"Are completely true" Korra smiled seeing that her intro to the story had gotten her friends back into the right mood for a scary ghost story. "Long ago when the Southern Water tribe was just being established-

"The Fire Nation was still small and was wary that a stronger nation would obliterated by a rival nation-

"The chief's son went out in a boat and was lost in a strom-

"The Fire Lord's daughter's ship was caught in a storm and she was shipwrecked on a island. She was the lone survivor of her ship but was not alone-

"On the island he found a young Fire Nation girl who had also been ship wrecked. She was all alone-

"There was a water tribe man also on the island who helped her and cared for her-"

"The two fell in love,

"But their love was a star-crossed one. Once the Fire Nation ships found the island they took the princess away from the island-"

"The young girl reveled that she was actually a princess and commanded that the Chief's son be given a boat as a reward for taking care of her so well-"

"She begged the Captain to let the water tribesmen come with them back to the main land, but she was denied the request. The two nations were at war and the best that could be done was to give the man a boat. –

"So the Chief's son returned to his country to find it at war with the Firenation-"

"Once at home she begged her father to stop the war but he did not. The princess so distraught cried day and night because she would see her water tribesman again. She begged to the moon to bring him to her-

"The chief's son could not sway his father's mind about the war. He thought if he told his father about how kind the princess of the Fire Nation was then his father would relent but before he went into his father's tent to ask him he made a request to the sun that one day he would see his princess again-

"As a last resort the princess asked for an audience with her father, for support she asked her two older bothers to accompany her. In the hall she reviled to her father that she was pregnant with the water tribesmen's child-

"He reviled that he was in love with the princess of the Fire Nation-

"The Court was appalled at the statement-

"The counsel reeled at the news and the chief's son was put in chains and led away-

"The Fire Lord turned his back on his daughter and told her to leave his sight forever. The princess fled from the room fallowed by her borthers-

"The counsel chose the fait of Chief's son with heavy hearts and the next day led him to the middle of the square the plaque "fire lover" around his neck-

"Her bother's found her crying by the pound in the garden and feared the punishment that their father would bring upon her-

"In the square they tied him to a poll and lit a fire under him burning the Chief's son alive-

"They drowned her in the pond hoping that was a kinder fate then what the Fire Lord would demand.

"After the Chief's son's death peace did not come to the village. A ghost made up of fire roamed threw the streets. It's said it was so bad that they left the village and never came back to this day the aria is called the Fire man's bay.

"Her figure was seen regularly walking threw the halls of the old palace. The Fire Lord was so distraught by the sight of her blue ghost walking threw the palace he ordered the capital moved to were it is now. Even though hundreds of years have passed the old palace ruins can be found-

"Some of the houses made of ice still stand and its said that if you go there and you don't see the man in red its because he has been reincarnated to find his love but as he always returns to the forgotten city. It is very unlikely that he has been reunited with her."

" To this day she wanders the ruins and when she's not there that means she has been reincarnated to live her tragic tail over again. In fact I think she might be of flesh again as the last time I wandered the ruins I could not find her-"  
"I went there once with Master Katara and the Red man was not there so it is likely he walks among us even now."

"But I did see her once almost twenty years ago walking about the ruins holding a fire in each hand possibly to light her way threw the night" Iroh produced a flame in both hands to mimic what he had just said.

Boomy crossed his arms, "That wasn't very scary squirt, tragic yes, but scary?"

Iroh smirked, "Yeah I guess it really isn't except I wasn't lying about seeing her all those years ago."

Korra looked about to see only Bolin seemed scared. "Oh come on guys, this story is totally true! Master Katara even told me that she and the rest of her original Team Avatar explored the ruins and the Man in Red was totally there. Aang even tried to talk to him but he ignored him." Korra crossed her arms. "Well I thought is was scary."

After all of them had gone to bed Korra looked up at the stars. _Was that burning man she had seen before the Red Man?_ She wondered. _Is he trying to reach out to me?_

Iroh looked out at the stars. "Am I dreaming of that Princess?" he mused aloud. "Is she asking me for help?" He looked up at the moon. "Or is she giving me a warning?"

A/N ok so what do you guys think? Please feel free to give your honest opinions on the chapter because if you don't tell me I can't address the problems. Thanks for reading and I'll give a new update as soon as I can but you know life might cause a delay.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N ok so this is the chapter that leaves old cannon land in favor of the plot.

And I apologies I realized I was spelling Bumi's name wrong in the last chapter. I will endeavor not to mess that one up again.

Edit: Ok so I've edited this chapter and reposted it as **Celaaadarling** pointed out this chapter was quite rough and honestly not my best work so if you've already read this chapter you by no means need to reread it. There are some changes but nothing to major and the plot of the story has not been affected. If you do there will be some extended scenes that might make it worth the reread but I can't guarantee anything really ground breaking. Thank you all again for reading this story, I'll see you later. ~CC

Chapter 3

Reunited

Lin arrived two days later at the Northern Air temple. She was aggravated but put on a calm face when she saw Tenzin walking out to meet her.

"Lin what are you doing here?" The air-bending master asked.

"I'm here to ask if Jenora can locate the avatar, Korra and her friends slip out of Zoufu to find my sisters rough adviser." She sighed, "You think I'm being over protective of the Avatar don't you?"

"No, I'm just not surprised at how long it took her to break away again." He led her away from the blimp and further into the temple. "Jenora is out training with the new air benders once she's done I'll ask her to find Korra." He saw the look of concern on Lin's face. "Korra's a big girl and can take care of herself, you can wait an hour or so. Would you like some Tea? I think I saw Pema and General Iroh walking with a tea set some where around here."

Lin paused, "General Iroh is here? Why?"

"He needed a bit of a respite. If you want to know more I'd ask him." The two walked threw many of the temples rooms and found Pema and Iroh in one that over looked the new air benders training. They were sitting around a large table. Rohan was sleeping soundly in his mother's arms while she sipped her tea. Iroh was lazing on the other side of the table, the young prince looked tired. Pema looked up as the two walked in.

"Lin what are you doing here?" Pema asked as Lin sat down. "I thought you were with Korra finding new air benders. Are they here too?" She looked at the door expectantly. Iroh sat up at the mention to Korra's name.

Lin shook her head, "No, She and her friends with the help of my hair brained sister ran off to find Zaheer on their own."

Iroh looked shocked, "She's out there alone? What the hell are you doing here? You should be out there finding her!"

Lin put up her hand, "Don't lecture me General, I'm here for that very reason." She took the cup of tea she had been offered. "Look General, if you want I'll let you come with me." She held up a finger before he could respond, "with one condition, you can join me but only if Tenzin thinks you're well enough to travel. It doesn't take a doctor to see that you are not healthy."

Iroh shoulders dropped a little. "I haven't been sleeping well that's all, I'm fine and no offence to Tenzin but he hasn't done much to help. Maybe Korra could though. She is the Avatar and I'm starting to think my problem is a bit more spirit related then stress related."

Tenzin looked at Iroh with a touch of worry in his eyes, "I would rather you stay here and rest General, but if you think Korra will be able to help then I won't stop you. Spirits know if I try you'll just go out on your own."

Lin nodded all be reluctantly. "Fine but at any point you become a liability you leave the group, got it?"

Iroh nodded. He knew that the Avatar's safety came first and foremost. He couldn't endanger that. "So how do you plan on finding her?" He asked placing his cup down on the table

Korra looked over the ridge at the Misty Palms Oasis and frowned. "He's got to be in that city somewhere."

"And that's were your not going." Lin said from behind Korra causing the young avatar to jump.

"Lin! And General?" Korra looked quizzically at the man standing behind Lin. She noted that he had looked better after Battle of Republic city. Turning her attention back to Lin she attempted to explain herself. "Look Lin I know your upset but we are so close to catching Aiwei. Please Lin let us go into town and grab this creep. Please?" She smiled. "Please? We really are close, and you can come with us and help if you want! Come on I know you just want to punch that weird nose ring guy in the face."

"Fine," Lin conceded, "but we do this the smart way which means Korra you are to stay out of that town and back here where it is safe. I'll go in with Mako, Bolin, and Asami and we will drag the traitor out. Got it?"

Korra pouted but nodded. It was better then nothing and they would still get Aiwei so still a win. She slid down the side of the Jeep glaring at the group. "Go, find him with out me. I'll just sit here and make sure no one siphons our gas."

Mako patted her on the shoulder, "Thanks Korra, we will be back before you know it. Stay safe ok?"

"Ok."

Korra watched the group walk down the dusty road. She took a deep breath she wasn't going to get mad. She would stay calm. She let out the breath. She would get her chance later. She opened her eyes just in time to see Iroh sliding down next to her. "You're not going with them?" She asked.

Iroh shook his head, "Name wasn't called so I'm guessing I'll stay here with you."

Korra shrugged. "Well at least I'm not-" she looked over and saw Iroh already napping against the jeep, "alone. Sleep well Iroh you look like you could use the rest."

It was getting dark and yet Lin and the others had not returned. "Argh, They're taking so long!" Korra complained.

She looked over at Iroh who had been napping on and off since the group had left. She sighed and went back to earth bending a very small pebble to balance on Iroh's nose. While the group had been gone it had been unmitigated boredom for Korra. She had even tried to teach herself sand bending and had made a small dust devil before it exploded covering her and Iroh in sand. Now she was seeing how many rocks she could stack on her sleeping companion before he noticed.

For Iroh it was almost heaven, he had been free of all visions, dreams, and disembodied voices. For the first time in a while it felt safe to rest. Even so small amounts guilt nagged at the back of his mind. He opened one eye feeling something hot on his nose. Looking over He saw Korra was trying to do something though he really couldn't see what. For the most part she looked well which made him happy he hated seeing her sad or ill. He wondered if she ever thought about him or how he had let her down. Korra glanced over seeing that her companion wasn't as asleep as she had assumed. She quickly made the pebble fly out of sight.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you General." She smiled like a child who was trying to smile their way out of trouble.

Iroh shook his head, stretched and heard the sound of rocks rolling off his legs. "You didn't don't worry, and call me Iroh." He looked down at the rocks and tilted his head. "We've known each other long enough to be on a first name basis." He held up one of the rocks. "And apparently we are on a unconscious pranking basis too."

Korra smirked. "Sorry about that I got board. So Iroh did you have a good nap?"

He nodded, "Best sleep I've gotten for a while actually. I'm sorry by the way."

"I wouldn't be sorry for sleeping Iroh everybody needs it. Just because I had to entertain myself doesn't mean you should feel guilty about it." She looked at the fine layer of sand that covered the General. "Trust me you shouldn't be guilty at all."

"That's not what I'm sorry about." He glanced down at the ground for moment before looking her in the eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you in the Civil war at all."

Korra smiled but the smile was softer then her usual smile. "I forgive you. I was never angry with you to begin with but if you feel you need forgiveness you have it. I was angry at other people and I don't know might still be a little bit, but I was never angry with you." She pulled her legs around her. "You were willing to believe me when someone else should have." She pointed to a small flying spirit above their heads. "Look on the bright side if you had been able to help then this little guy might be stuck in the spirit world and not here frolicking. Don't lose anymore sleep over it ok?"

Iroh nodded. "Ok. Uh Korra why am I covered in sand?"

She was about to answer his question when from the direction of the town of four figures approached. The two looked to see their friends trudging back almost all with disappointed faces. Bolin was the exception. He was smiling ear to hear holding a Nuck Tuck plushy. How or why he had the doll Korra did not want to know. Lin kicked a rock, sending it practically in to orbit.

"I take it things didn't go so well?" Korra asked.

Asami shook her head. "No by the time we caught up with Aiwie he was in a catatonic state." She sighed, "Korra the trials gone cold and I'm worried that what ever happened to Aiwie could happen to any of us."

Korra nodded sadly, "So what's the game plan?"  
"We go back to Republic city." Lin stated, "Because along with finding Aiwie in a coma, and some of the creepiest mover fans, we also found this." She held up a wanted sigh with Korra's face and name printed on it.

Korra grimace. "That's not good."

Mako nodded. "No it's not. They have a poster for all of us, well except Lin and the General because they didn't steal the Earth Queens air benders."

Iroh looked at Korra, "You stole the Queen's air benders?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later." Korra looked closely at the picture, "If we're wanted criminals we should get a bit further from this place before making camp."

They all agreed and soon they were a good distance from the city. The camp was set up in a densely forested aria off the main road and away from prying eyes. Everyone one was huddled around the campfire finishing up the last of their dinner. It was silent. For about five seconds before Bolin started talking

"Well let's look on the bright side the Extended team Avatar is here! Back together to kick some escaped crazies butts and for good measure angering those in power just like old times! Well once we find the crazies and don't get arrested by the Earth Queen…but let's just look at that last part as bonus danger for the adventure!"

"Team extended Avatar?" Iroh asked having completely missed the last part of Bolin's ramble.

Bolin smiled. "Well yeah, I mean" He hugged Asami, Mako, and Korra in a large (slightly awkward) hug. "This is team avatar and you and Lin are part of the extended team."

Iroh smirked, "I not sure if I'm honored or offended by that."

"I'd take that as a complement General." Korra chuckled and walked over so she was sitting beside him and out of hugging range. "I've known you longer then the others but I've gotten into more troubled with them."

"I can tell by this wanted poster's exquisite mug shot."

"You guys have know each other longer then you've known us?" Bolin looked shocked, Korra wasn't sure if he was really upset or faking it until he started laughing. "Don't look so worried Korra! You already told us he was your friend during the whole Amon thing." He sat back stroking his chin, suddenly his eyes became alight with an idea. "I bet you have some stories about Korra growing up, don't yah General?"

Iroh smirked and thought a moment, "Sadly I don't think I have any embarrassing stories about the avatar. If anything she has the dirt on me."

Korra smirked "Why what ever do you mean General? I got into lots of trouble on my own while down in the South Pole."

"Yeah on your own, but most of the time that I was there, you were getting me in to trouble. For example I was the young teen who was talked into sneaking out of the compound to go Penguin Sledding by this as a six year old." He gestured toward Korra.

Korra rolled her eyes, "That's not too bad…"

"Down the and I quote 'Kiss your butt goodbye triple black diamond you really shouldn't go down this way it's your funeral buddy dead men tell no tails hill of doom'."

Korra grinned, "Yeah it took two hours to dig ourselves out of that snow berm. If I remember right you were looking a bit blue by the time we got back to the compound." She rolled her eye, "Is that really the best you got on me?"

"Regretfully, by the time you were getting in real troubled I had joined the United Forces and couldn't visit as much."

"Yeah but you did sometimes. Oh do you remember that time you visited with Commander Bumi and became Bucket Lord?"

"Remember? I will never live visit down for the rest of my life. There are still people in the South Pole who great me as Bucket Lord."  
Lin crossed her arms and looked amused. "Bucket Lord? I have got to hear this." The others nodded in agreement.

Korra looked at him "So will you share the story or will I?"

"How about I start it off and when we got to the part that I don't remember you take over?"  
"Deal, that's my favorite part anyway." She smiled while rubbing her hands together like a villain.

"Sometimes I feel that you're actually evil." Iroh sighed, "Ok so first off two days before we even landed at the South Pole the good commander decided to prank me and forged (and forged it really convincingly) a letter from my mother saying that I had been betrothed to the Avatar who at the moment was 13, and well how do I put this nicely, puberty was not kind to Korra," He looked at Korra to make sure she wasn't angry or about to punch him. "and I was less then pleased with the idea of being hitched at such a young age to someone even younger them me. I almost jumped ship when the commander said that was the reason we were going to South Pole was for the wedding to take place."

"I though you did jump off the ship." Korra interrupted.

"Yeah I did but that's because as we were pulling into port Commander Bumi let it _slip_ that I was in charge of giving you the talk."

Korra chuckled, "Oh so that was the reason after I water bended you out of the bay you ran away yelling 'I know nothing don't ask me!' Huh one mystery solved."

"That incident was actually why Commander Bumi later took me aside and told me it was a joke and to clam down. He was afraid Katara would find out about it. She still strikes fear into his heart apparently. Ok so back to the story along with that prank I had turned the legal drinking age while on route to the South Pole and Commander Bumi decided to plan a 'great' night on the town. He brought the whole crew with us to a local bar. In true to form Commander Bumi had told everyone that the Fire Nation Royal Family was practically born to hold their licker weather they had had it before or not." He paused. "This was lie, a lie that I believed. A lie that would be my down fall. I think he also inserted something about earning my honor I don't remember. So at the bar Bumi bought a tray of drinks for me and I honestly don't remember anything about that night after the fifth shot. Korra?"

"Well he might not remember drinking anything after the fifth shot and I wasn't there but I do know that of the no doubt many types of alcohol consumed by the General, Vodka, Rum, and Tequila were definitely evolved in some order. I also think coffee played a role as he had more energy then a five year old with a brownie and a can red bull-duck. This guy was so drunk he was at least four sheets to the wind." She started to crack up at the memory. "I was training with K-katar-tara with the full moon and stuff and *snort* he runs in to *ha* runs in to the training arena fire bending wearing only his boots, boxers, and a bucket on his head, yelling 'I AM BUCKET LORD! AND I CHALLENGE ALL!' Which is a visual you really can't forget."

"What happened next?" Mako asked suppressing a snicker.

"Well after the worlds more uncoordinated Agni Chi, Katara knocked him out and then yelled at Commander Bumi while a White Lotus guy and I carried him back to his quarters. Ah good old bucket lord, how bad was your hang over the next day again?"

"Bad, I thought I was going to die and when I realized I wasn't I wanted to. Worst of all I had to search around the South Pole to find my clothes and the person I stolen the bucket from hang over and all. It was a very angry fisherman that owned the bucket if anyone wants to know."

Lin smirked, "That sound like Bumi alright. I'm actually surprised you didn't get in to more trouble while intoxicated"

"I probably did I just don't remember and I didn't get caught." He looked over at Bolin who was rolling on the ground laughing. "Laugh now but when former Commander Bumi gets a hold of you at a bar Bucket Lord compared to the havoc you might reap."

"It's getting late." Lin announced as she stood up, "We have a lot of distance to travel over before we reach Republic City. We need get to sleep so we can move out early tomorrow." They all grumbled but started to get out their sleeping gear. "Who's going to get more fire wood for the morning?" She was met with groans; "You can get it now or search for it tomorrow half awake and in your pajamas your choice."

Korra volunteered to get more firewood since she really hadn't done anything all-day and still had energy and frankly hated searching for it in the morning dew. Lin didn't like the idea of her going alone and told Iroh to go with her. Korra rolled her eyes but was a little thankful she hadn't been sent in with Mako or Bolin who were at that stage of sleepy that made them hard to deal with.

The pair wandered threw the woods silently picking up braches when both were suddenly grabbed from behind and blades placed against their throats. In her ear Korra heard Zaheer whisper, "Good evening Miss Avatar, I've been meaning to speak with you."

A/N Ok so a longer chapter, hope you guys liked it. Please Read and Review. It really does help me write and make the story better especially when you point out plot holes or things I don't explain well. Thanks again I hope to update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N ok here is chapter four thank you all for your reviews and as always I hope you read and enjoy.

Also I have re-edited and replaced the chapter before this with some grammar and spelling enhancements also some parts have been expanded. So if you read the first draft (The second one says it's been re-edited) feel free too re-read that last chapter and see the improvements.

Woman in White

Chapter 4

Conversations in the Dark

Korra stiffened, "What do you want Zaheer?" She could still feel the blade against her throat and his breath on her neck.

"Like I said, I want to have a little chat. Promise to be a good girl and I'll release you. We'll keep your friend of curse, as collateral. Don't want you ruining a perfectly good conversation with a fight."

Korra glanced over to Iroh who was not moving a muscle and had a very large knife against his jugular. "Fine but you better not hurt him." She felt the blade leave her throat.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Korra moved so that she was facing Zaheer and at the corner of her eye could see Iroh. It was too dark to see Zaheer's but she could still see his outline. "Ok Zaheer what do you want to talk about? Better yet what do you want? Why did you try to kidnap me all those years ago?"

"One question at a time Avatar, one question and one answer."

Korra clenched her jaw, "Fine, What do you want?"

"Our goal is simple, we want to restore balance and see the White Lotus in ruins."

"What? Why would you want that?"

"The White Lotus has lost its way, they were supposed to be a small secret organization containing only the best masters of elements and martial arts. Now they are too massive, too powerful, and too influential. They even have the Avatar under their control."

"I am controlled by no one Zaheer!" She hissed. She would have punched him but she saw the glint of the knife at Iroh's throat and gritted her teeth instead.

"You might not be controlled out right but they do control you. In the name of safety you lived in hiding at the South Pole. They will cage you more in the name of safety once you return to Republic City. Don't believe me?"

"No strangely, I don't."

"You will soon enough, I will let you and your friends leave and return to Republic City. There they will set a trap for me, or one that appears to be for me." He stood up and walked so he was standing next to her. "Just remember this Avatar a simple band of gold will be a noose around the neck of your freedom. There was a reason we wanted to take you away from that oppressive organization."

He moved to leave the clearing but Iroh called after him ignoring the knife at his throat. "Wait! You say a golden band you can't mean that-"

"Yes, Son, I mean just that, The White Lotus will marry our little avatar off to a man that has either sold his soul to the White Lotus or to a fool easily blinded by duty and thus easily manipulated."

"I don't believe you, Master Katara and the Dowager Fire Lord Zuko would never do such a thing!" Korra yelled her anger getting the best of her.

Korra heard Zaheer chuckle, "Do you really think they would be part of something like this? No they are in the dark about this plot."

Korra crossed her arms. "So if this plot does exist, and I'm not saying it does, what is supposed to happen once I get back to Republic City?"

"They will give you reports, either false or true, saying they have no idea were we are hiding and propose an event to draw us out. They will propose that you have a fake wedding to someone. Everyone loves a big wedding of a famous person. They will probably have a man in mind already that would just fit the bill. He'll be attacked during the ceremony and you'll go into hiding because you want to protect him. Then the trap is sprung; you're trapped under their control hearing only what they report to you. You'll be sent out to do their dirty work, just like what happened with the Earth Queen and her taxes. The Great Avatar Korra the puppet and prize of the White Lotus."

"Korra isn't some kind of object!" Iroh yelled before getting hit in the gut.

Zaheer patted Iroh on the head. "Maybe to us, but to those fools in the White Lotus she's just a playing piece on a Pi Sho board." Zaheer made a gestured and Iroh was thrown to the ground. "It was nice talking to you Avatar Korra, hopefully the next time we meet you'll be a bit less enamored with the White Lotus and have a little more faith in my truthfulness." The four melted into the darkness leaving Korra and Iroh alone.

"Well they are just charming." Iroh stated as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"He was lying. Right?" Korra asked her voice hallow.

"About the White Lotus? I hope so."

"You hope so? You don't know?" Korra wanted a little more reassurance then that.

"How would I know for sure? I'm not apart of that group! I'm an officer of the United Forces and the Prince of the Fire Nation! I've never known the inner workings of that group!" He punched a tree leaving a burn. "And if it is true I'll kill the man who came up with the plan."

Korra looked at her friend worried. She had never seen him like this. He seemed to be getting more worked up about what Zaheer had said then she was. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Iroh please. I don't think the White Lotus would really try something like that. Zaheer is trying to bate me to strike out."

"Then why let us go?"

"Because we're so close to camp? To put doubts in my head about the White Lotus? So I would trust them? Whatever the reason we can't let them in our heads. Now come on I think we have enough firewood for the morning."

"Yeah, I guess so." Iroh picked the sticks back up. Why had he gotten so upset? He wished he knew maybe the idea of one on his best friends being used like a doll just got to him.

"By the way. Iroh why did you come with Lin? I'm not trying to sound mean but you don't look anywhere near your best."

"I came because I've been having nightmares and visions that may have a spirit connection. Thought maybe you could help. I know it sounds silly but I keep having these dreams and visions that might be linked to an old Fire Nation legend. It's nothing to pressing don't worry about it."

"What kind of visions?" Korra was happy to change the topic to something she might be able to help with.

Iroh sighed and explained what he had been seeing. Korra listened silently until he stopped talking. "I don't know how to help with that Iroh. I'm sorry. I do know what you're talking about or rather I've been having similar visions and dreams. But it's a man and he's being set on fire or a fiery figure is appearing right in front of me." She looked over at him and saw the worry on his face. "Don't look at me like that it hasn't been as bad as your dreams, I'm still getting full nights of sleep. Though now that you mention it, what I've been seeing does kind of sound like the fate of a guy from a really old Southern Water tribe story."

The two stopped a few yards from the camp where most of the group was already sleeping. "We probably shouldn't mention the visions or what Zaheer said to us." Korra whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want them to think I'm fragile being taken off guard by Zaheer and seeing apparitions doesn't make for a very stable looking avatar."

Iroh nodded, "I know it doesn't make for a very strong looking general either. We won't tell them for now but do we address what he said about the White Lotus?"

"No, lets not sow the seeds of doubt were they don't belong. We should get some sleep. Lin doesn't joke about getting up early."

Iroh smirked, "She jokes?" a boot collided with the General's shoulder.

"I heard that General." Came Lin's voice from across the campsite. "Now get to sleep or the next one's aimed at your head and you'll sleep were you fall."

A/N ok so it's not as long or as funny as the last chapter but the plot must be advanced! I want to know what ya'll think about it. Be honest trust me I want to improve.

Also on a completely Random note who here thinks that maybe Lin's sister had at one time been apart of the Red Lotus but left because of ideology clashes? It's just a theory but I kind of what to know if anyone thinks the same way or something completely different.

Well see you next time ~CC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Ok so this chapter was way to hard to write for the very little that happens in it but it's finished along with the outlines for the next three chapters. YAY! So I hope you all read and enjoy and I'll talk to you after the chapter.

Woman in White

Chapter 5

For Lifetimes

Iroh sat up gasping for breath the images of his dream fading quickly from his mind. He looked over at Korra who had been sleeping in the bag next to him. Panting slightly with arms wrapped around her knees, Korra looked as if she had woken up seconds before or after he did. In an attempt to comfort her he reached out and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. She jumped but relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Bad dream too?" He asked softly making sure not to wake anyone else.

Korra nodded, "Yeah worse then ever before, I could feel the heat of that fire." She shivered, "I'm almost afraid the next time I dream of it I won't just smell the burning wood."

Iroh moved close so he could rub her back and calm her down a bit. "Just breath Korra it's just a dream it can't hurt you now." She looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"You sure? The dreams' effects on your sleep pattern seem to be detrimental."

Iroh shifted uncomfortably. "I meant you couldn't be burned by the dream."

Korra smiled a little, "I guess that's true. It's still dark we should try to get as much sleep as possible. We'll have Long day tomorrow. " She lay back down and curled up. "Good night Bucket Lord, sweets dreams."

"Sweet dreams Korra."

Iroh watched as the young Avatar yawned and fell back into dreamland. He sighed and lay down and looked up at the stars. The dream he had had was clearer too. As he looked up at the crescent moon floating above he felt a flood of worry. He had seen the same scene but this time when he saw the bride's face it wasn't a strangers face, it was Korra's. "What, if anything, are you trying to tell me?" He whispered to nothing and everything. Hearing no answer he rolled over and went to sleep.

The morning came to soon and too evil for Korra. She did not appreciate her wake up call either. Bolin should really know better then to throw a wet Pabu into her sleeping bag and expect a civil Avatar. She could see Iroh and Mako laughing as she chased a terrified Bolin around with a large amount of water suspended in the air. The chase ended with a satisfied Korra and a wet Bolin. The two had to eat quickly however as the rest of the group was already to go.

With in an hour or so of waking up the group was on the road headed to Zoa Fu to pick up an air ship. It was a little out of the way but the air ship would add needed speed and safety to the rest of their trip. Korra rode on Naga while Lin and Asami drove the jeeps. Bolin had decided he would rather talk with the General for a bit of a change so Mako road with Asami road alone.

Korra noted that while the General nodded and smiled a lot he really didn't seem to talk all that much. Bolin on the other hand didn't seem to stop. Lin appeared to be gripping the wheel like a type of stress ball. In the other Jeep Mako and Asami appeared to be having a nice conversation. Korra watched the two for a bit wondering weather she was hurt or happy about what she saw.

The sun hung high in the sky when they stopped for lunch. Korra sat down between Iroh and Asami. Asami was still talking to Mako as she sat down. Korra looked over at Iroh who despite having had another nightmare seemed to look a lot better then the day before.

"So how was riding with Lin and Bo-lin? Wow never realized that could rhyme."

Iroh chuckled, "It wasn't too bad, Bolin was just regaling me with a blow by blows of the Nuck Tuck Mover series."

"Oh? And how was that?"

Iroh looked over to make sure Bolin was occupied by something. "It was ok, I really didn't have the heart to tell him I'd already seen them so I just pretended it was all new to me. Worked out well got to hear about the scenes they cut from the film."

Korra nodded, "That's cool, I guess. Never saw the movers actually."

"Well then you should let him ride with you on Naga by the time we get to Zou Fu you'll be an expert."

"I think I'll pass." She looked down as a spirit meandered past them. "Huh, I don't remember so many spirits being around here when we were going the other way."

"Yeah you know what, there are more spirits around here." Bolin said as he sat down next to Iroh. "There seem to be more and more of them around every day and every where."

Asami looked up at another spirit that was gently floating above them. "There are so many here, I wonder if there are any left in the spirit world."

"I wonder." Korra mused looking at all the spirits. Maybe she should look into that once the whole Zaheer thing settled down.

The landscape quickly passed Iroh by as he drove behind Asami. Lin had developed a headache and was laying down in the back seat in hopes of making it go away. Korra took up the rear again, riding behind the jeeps on the narrow pass. Though older then most of the group Iroh had never really traveled within the Earth Kingdom's borders. He had never even been to Ba Sing Say but that might be because his mother hated the Earth Queen after a rather disastrous first meeting of the two royal women. He shrugged he had spent more time with his grandfather while his bother traveled with his mother.

Iroh marveled at the Kingdom's diverse landscape and how it seemed to be a patchwork of everything. He paused for a moment hadn't his grandfather described the Earth Kingdom as vast amounts of nothing slowly morphing into more nothing. Iroh shook his head and kept driving. Maybe it had changed since his Grandfather's time.

The convoy reached the City of Zou Fu just as the sun was beginning to set. Iroh watched as the great metal walls create their protective metal domes, he wondered weather getting her before they closed would prove to be a blessing or a curse. He saw a gray haired woman approached them.

Korra sat at Su's dining table staring at her food. They had been in Zou Fu for maybe an hour tops, and yet in that time she had witnessed a rather ugly moment between Lin and Su. Lin had volunteered to tell Su the bad news and the younger sister took it badly. Korra poked at a vegetable. Actually, badly is a mild term, ballistic seemed to fit the situation more accurately. Korra had to watch helplessly as Su attacked Lin calling her a liar and a few things not really meant for children's ears. The fight, while ugly, was mercifully short and ended with Lin comforting her sister in a pile of rubble. Lin sat with her assuring Su that it was the truth and they did all they could to find him before he met his fate. Su wiped her face and nod and stood up. She looked over the whole group and motioned for them to fallow her saying something about them needing to eat. Now, here they were sitting at Su's table in an awkward silence. Silverware clinking against plates was the meal's sound track. Su suddenly put down her fork.

"So do you think it was Zaheer that put Aiwie in that state?" She asked in a low voice.

Lin nodded, "We really don't have any reason to believe other wise."

"I was afraid of that. I had hoped to talk with him again and ask him some things." She sighed, "I feel I have a confession to make."

Everyone at the table sat up a little, curious to hear the confession.

"Along time ago I knew Zaheer, I was young he was younger. I was still traveling the world, before I founded this place and met my husband; I joined a group that seemed to have the same ideals I had. You know modern thinking, out with the old antiquated Royal families in with the new better governments." Korra could see Iroh stiffen from a across the table but Su didn't seem to notice. "They called them selves the Red Lotus. I actually met Aiwie there, anyway a few months before he and I left the group a teenager joined up. Zaheer was that teenager."

"And why didn't you say that before!?" Lin yelled standing up and knocking over her chair in the process.

Su held up a hand, "I wanted to give Aiwie the benefit of the doubt find out if he was being black mailed or something. But after you left the more I thought about it the more I began believing that Aiwie's ties to the group weren't as severed as mine were."

"So why did you leave the group?" Mako asked leaning forward.

"A difference is methodology and ideology, it was true that I did and do dislike the old ways of government but I don't think total anarchy is a better alternative. When I was leaving the group a faction within it was starting to gain power. They believed in anarchy and the cleansing of the governments. I wasn't willing to be part of that at the time neither was Aiwie. I thought he feelings hadn't changed over all those years. I guess I was wrong."

"So when you say cleansing the governments," Bolin tented his fingers, "what do you mean?"

Lin looked down, her lips were trembling, and she wrapped her arms around her. "Nothing less then the complete slaughter of Royal families and the council since it was still in existence back then. They even wanted to kill the children of Royal families." She looked over at her sister. "You have to believe me Lin after I left the Red Lotus I never looked back, when Zaheer and the other's were captured I was relieved I though it was over." She looked down at her lap. "I really wanted it to be over."

"Do you think any of the royal families are in danger?" Iroh asked. This was the first time he had spoken threw the whole meal. He looked pretty calm considering what he had just heard.

Lin nodded, "It is very likely they are. The Earth Queen is probably at the top of the list because of how screwed up Ba Sing Sa is, and because she's a horrible person regardless of title. Then I really don't know, Republic City's less then competent President, and the Fire Lord's family could be next on the list." Korra saw a flash of panic flash in Iroh's eyes.

It was Korra's turn to ask a question now. "Su why do you think those two are tied? Well ok, you kind of made it clear that Republic City's President is a little… unqualified, but the Fire Lord's family? Why not the royal families of the water tribes or Omashu?"

"I said the Fire Lord's family because there a still people who are bitter about the hundred year war. The fact that two of their Princes are high ranking officers in the United Forces bodes even less well for some."

Korra could see that Iroh had put on a poker face and was letting none of his emotions past it. It was at that moment, Su realized that there was one more person.

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't think we met before." Su looked at Iroh, "I'm Suyin Beifong, Matriarch of this City. Who are you?"

Korra bit the inside of her cheek. _Just lie._ She thought. _It's ok to lie right now, we will under stand. _"You can call me Li." Iroh said smoothly, "I am a United Forces solider and actually know the Fire Nation's Crown Prince quite well." He stood up, "I think I need a bit of fresh air, which way to the door Mrs. Beifong?"

Korra quickly stood up, "I'll show you, and I think I need some fresh air too." She looked at Su. "Thank you for telling us about the Red Lotus and for dinner, and for taking us in again."

Su smiled a little, "Your welcome Korra, It is my honor to help." Korra turned to leave but was stopped, "And Korra I might have been part of the Red Lotus along time ago but I in no way support or condone what they did after I left, or what they do now."

Korra nodded, "Thanks Su."

Korra headed out of the room and motioned Iroh to fallow her. As they walked she could feel the heat radiating off her friend. Once they were out side Korra was surprised that he didn't start fire bending immediately. Instead he sat down on a near bye bench. Korra could see that his hands where shacking and so where his knees. She sat down next to him.

"You ok?" She asked knowing that he wasn't but she really didn't know anything else to say.

"No, I'm not." He exhaled heavily breathing some fire with it. "I just can't imagine," he rubbed his face, "I mean the whole idea, my family, my whole family, parents cousins, siblings all dead because of family we were born into."

Korra put a hand on his to steady them. "I understand if they had succeeded then my whole family would have been killed too." She paused for a moment. Her whole family, now she could feel anger swell up inside her. She looked over at Iroh who was looking at her all his anger seemed to have melted away.

"Are _you _ok?" He asked.

"No Iroh I'm not, I just didn't expect something like this to hit me so hard when I said it out loud." She paused and sat up. "It doesn't matter what could of happened in the past what's important now is that we us this information to our advantage."

Iroh nodded, "I'll send a message to my mother and grandfather in the morning. Now the question is can we trust Su?"

"Enough to spend the night yes, enough to give her your real name? I don't know. She might be hurt you lied to her in the first place, this city was once known for having no secrets."

"Hey I gave her my middle name." Iroh said defensively.  
"Li is your middle name?"

"Yeah my grandfather gave it too me. Logic behind it being that there are a ton of Lis and I would never have to lie about it being my name. Apparently Toph used to use her lie detecting skills on him all the time. I'm pretty sure that's how he got the idea for the name."

"Ah" Korra nodded, "I can see the logic in that." Korra leaned against him suddenly feeling the weight of the day. "Iroh can I confess something to you? I mean can I tell you something and you won't tell another person."

"Like a secret?" He asked making sure not to move and cause the Avatar to fall.

"Kind of, more like a feeling." She sighed and looked up at the metal doom. "It just seems like every day that passes I can trust fewer and fewer people. Su was once part of the Red Lotus. And that thing Zaheer said about 'blinded by duty' had been haunting me. Can trust anyone? Like really trust them. Trust them to have my back and not be manipulated?"

"You can trust me."

Korra moved so that she was looking into his eyes. "Can I? Can I really trust you?"

"Yes."

"Why? How? What makes you different form everybody else?"

Iroh looked back into her eyes and for just a moment neither one was themselves. They were other people, so many other people who had lived almost the same life over and over again, a tragic cycle that was about to turn its terrible wheel in this lifetime.

"Because" he said softly leaning in so that their four heads touched, "I have loved you for lifetimes and there is no other person or thing higher then you to me." They leaned in their lips almost touching, then the moment was over and all those past lives were gone.

Iroh sat back blinking, "What where we just talking about?"

Korra shook her head, "I think I was talking about trusting you," She looked around confused then back at Iroh smiled a little letting her shoulders drop. "and I think I can."

Iroh smirked. "We've known each other since childhood I'd hope we could trust each other." He stood up and stretched, "Let's get to bed Korra, the sooner we get to sleep the sooner we can leave in the morning."

Korra nodded and led the way to the rooms. As she walked she wondered how safe she was here. True Aiwie isn't here to let Zaheer in again, but she still felt that sinking empty feeling in her gut. She didn't want to be alone again and risk being scooped up by Zaheer and the Red Lotus. When they got to the rooms however, luck seemed to be on her side as only one door had a note on it. She pulled the not off the door, the room was for her.

Iroh looked around, "I guess I don't rate a room."

Korra opened the door to her room and saw Naga sleeping at the foot of her bed and a rather large couch by one wall. "Maybe your note feel off the door, but I've got what looks to be a very comfy sofa if you want it."  
"Do you mind? I hate to point out the obvious but I am a guy."

Korra waved the comment off. "And you were in the sleeping bag that was right next to mine last night. You're getting the couch not half the bed and," She paused. "the last time I was hear the Red Lotus almost succeeded in kidnapping me. I would feel a little safer if I wasn't alone."

Iroh nodded, "I understand. Though I hope this is the only time I'm sentenced to sleep on the couch."

A/N ok so what do you think? I'm kind of playing with the idea of Iroh being a younger son since it would make more sense for him to have the free time to travel with his Grandfather and it is not unusual for younger royal sons to go in the military. What do you guys think? Please give your opinions and all comments are welcome and really do help.

Think of Reviews as tips for writers we really do live off them.

Edit: Iroh should now not be related to any math terms and instead have cousins. On a side note anybody know a good BETA? Thanks-CC


End file.
